


Give Me Something Else (Than Affection)

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Becoming a Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Blow Jobs, Facials, Hand Jobs, Multi, Polyamorous Pack, References to Abuse, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has trouble with authority. A lot of trouble with authority. But when some new hunters decide to use Isaac's weakness to their advantage, his Alpha turns out to be the only one he feel safe with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Something Else (Than Affection)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really see Derek as being entirely unable to comprehend emotions, or being emotionally stunted. He's closed off, sure, but I write him in this fic as a person who knows when it's okay, and beneficial, to be open about feelings. Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I do have a tumblr if you are interested in following. It's schizzar.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Title is taking from the song The Truth Is, You Should Lie With Me by Say Anything. Fantastic song by the way.

Isaac wasn't broken. He wasn't. He had gotten better. Months with the pack, after getting Erica and Boyd back of course, made life more bearable. His nightmares were less and less. He didn't flinch at the sound of breaking glass, he didn't wake up sobbing and half changed, blinded by fear. The pack had helped.

When he first woke up, Erica would wrap around him, Boyd at his back, and they would hold him, hush him until he was limp and trembling between them, worn out down to his bones. He would fall back asleep with Erica's lips at his forehead and Boyd's at the back of his neck.

On nights that he was still uneasy after calming down, Erica would sometimes take it further, her hands sliding down to cup Isaac's ass and rock up against him after he had calmed. Then he became agitated for an entirely different reason, an entirely _better_ reason. Boyd wasn't really one for making out with other guys, but often he would hold Isaac close as he and Erica sought release from one another's bodies, whispering words that Isaac could never quite remember but served to calm him down even further.

Then, sticky with sweat, Erica would ease Isaac out of her, running her lips up his neck to pepper over his face as Boyd left them to grab a wet washcloth of some kind. When he returned, he would wipe down both Erica and Isaac with gentle touches, and when he laid back down behind Isaac, Erica's hand would snake around to stroke Boyd's cock until he came over Isaac's back. She had no problem running her hand through the sticky mess and feeding it back to Isaac, cooing softly as he suckled at her fingers and sleep over took him.

It wasn't perfect, but it worked, and as a result, Isaac felt more at ease with Erica and Boyd than he did with anyone else. Especially Derek.

Derek reminded him too much of his father. Derek was an authority figure, someone to be feared and obeyed. Sure, Derek was attractive, and sure, Isaac wouldn't mind running his tongue all over his Alpha's chest, but it was Derek. He couldn't truly be comfortable around someone that lorded so much power over his head, no matter how much he wished he could.

Perhaps on some level, he was afraid that Derek would let him in, allow him to begin to actually trust the Alpha, only to yank it all out from underneath him and watch him flail and scramble. His father had done it on more than one occasion.

And then, of course, just as he settled into a rhythm with his pack mates, he lost it all. It was a group of hunters, not exactly friendly with the Argents, and not giving a damn about the tentative truce the pack had made with the local hunters. Instead of dragging Erica and Boyd off, the ambushed Isaac in the Hale house while the others were out either shopping or training.

He had called for the others as soon as they had approached, but moments after, he had been taken down with a flurry of wolfs bane arrows. After that, he had blacked out, and when he awoke, it was to darkness. The kind of darkness he had gotten to know so well over the years, only now it was worse. Now he could smell the stench of metal that surrounded him, and around that, damp earth and dead leaves.

Isaac was paralyzed. He wanted to struggle and shout, call for his pack, but the cage he had been locked away in was too familiar, drew out all the memories he had thought he had gotten over. His limbs locked, and at some point he supposed he went into shock. The only sound that was steady and unwavering was his quiet whimpers and sobs that echoed around in his ears.

When the top of the metal box was wrenched off and moonlight streamed in, he cowered, a cry tearing from his throat as he hunched in on himself. Warm arms, familiar hands, wrapped tight around him, drawing him out even as he clawed and scratched and howled, and then, he supposed, fear and exhaustion won out, pulling him down into a type of darkness that was actually quite soothing.

The next time Isaac became aware of his surroundings, he was wrapped in the tangled warmth of Erica, Boyd, and of all people, Jackson. The new addition was stretched out on top of him, Erica and Boyd on either side, warm and secure. His heart rate calmed and he nuzzled into Jackson's neck without thinking.

"C'mon man, 'm not gay," Jackson mumbled, shoving at him.

Someone, perhaps Boyd, elbowed Jackson in the side and with another grumbled, Jackson settled back in. Erica's lips pressed to his throat and Isaac gave a soft whine, lips nipping at Jackson. The older male snarled, recoiling as he shoved at Isaac. A moment later, Boyd had tackled Jackson to the ground. Isaac's eyes widened, and then he was curling away from all of them on his side.

Sometime later, he became aware of Erica's hand at the back of his neck, Boyd's lips against his ear.

"I'm sorry, Isaac. He helped us find you, we thought he was starting to be okay with this pack thing," Boyd said, voice soft.

Isaac recoiled. His mind couldn't seem to register that his packmates had defended him, instead only connecting the dots that they had let Jackson near him, a werewolf that couldn't be trusted. By extension, the ones he used to trust so much could also not be trusted.

He stayed away from all of them. There was one time that Derek attempted to approach him, but his instinct had been to press himself closer into the corner he had backed himself into. They left him alone after that, though there was always someone in the room with him. His desire to eat was non-existent, and the sleep he did manage to grab was full of cages and beatings.

And then one day, a week later, Isaac woke up. He opened his eyes and became aware of his own stench, the tautness of his own skin, and the ribs that were becoming visible. Apparently not eating for a week did things to a person. When he looked up, it was into the eyes of Erica, who sat across the room.

"Erica?"

"Isaac," she said, her voice soft. "You're okay?"

He looked down at the floor. "I guess. I don't think I can stand."

She got to her feet and he flinched. "Isaac...do you want me to get Derek?"

Normally, he would have said no. Derek made him feel weak, unworthy, but for some reason, at the Alpha's name all he could seem to think was _safe_. His Alpha wouldn't let him get hurt. "Yes."

She nodded and after a quick, mournful look, left the room. Bare moments later, the scent of Derek filled the room and suddenly, his Alpha was in front of him. Derek knelt beside him, movements slow as he wrapped an arm around Isaac's shoulder, the other under his legs.

"Shower first?" he asked.

Isaac was limp in his grasp, head resting on his Alpha's chest. "Yeah, sounds good. What uh...happened?"

"You regressed into the wolf," Derek said as he carried him up the stairs. Isaac sent a silent thanks to their past selves for bothering to fix up the house early on so he could have a functioning bathroom. "The wolf protected you as best it could."

"Yeah, well I feel like shit now," Isaac mumbled. Derek shut the bathroom door behind them and eased Isaac onto his feet. To Isaac's chagrin, his legs immediately gave out and Derek had to hold him upright. He buried his face into Derek's neck, a bitter chuckle escaping his lips. "Sorry."

"Don't be an idiot," Derek said. He walked them back and made Isaac sit on the seat of the toilet. "Need me to undress you?"

"Nah, I probably got it," Isaac said, voice settling into the drawl he used to make himself feel less vulnerable.

Derek shot him a quick look, a clear sign he had noticed the difference. But then he turned his back and got the hot water running before heading for the door. "I'm going to go grab you something to eat. Don't die, and don't try and get into the tub without my help."

It was a clear order, which Isaac responded to with a quick nod. Isaac knew it wasn't right to disobey his Alpha, but regardless, he wanted to at least try and stand up. Of course, the moment he did, his legs gave out and he cracked his head on the side of the porcelain tub. By the time Derek got back up to the bathroom, the split in his forehead had healed over, but from the look on his face, the Alpha knew.

"Would you just let me take care of you?" he asked. He tossed a protein bar at Isaac. "Eat that. Then I'll help you in. If you can keep it down, you can have more once you don't smell like death."

Isaac looked up at him even as he tore into the food. It tasted like cardboard. "I'm dying?"  
           

"I didn't mean literally death," Derek said.

Isaac finished the protein bar off and then held a hand up. "I learned my lesson. You are totally allowed to help me out now."

"Allowed?" Derek hauled him upright and Isaac ended up leaning against him by necessity. When Isaac met his gaze, it was the glowing red of the Alpha. "I'm your Alpha, Isaac. You don't _allow_ me to do anything."

Isaac flinched, and Derek gave an impatient sigh in reply. "I didn't mean like that Isaac. You can always tell me to leave. I would just rather you let me help you without you freaking out. Can we do that?"

"Yeah," Isaac said. "Sorry."

Derek picked him up and eased him down into the steaming water, making sure he was able to hold himself up before letting go. Isaac watched as his Alpha sat down on the floor beside the tub, one arm propped up along the edge.

"I can leave if you want," Derek said.

Isaac looked away and grabbed the soap. "Just don't try to wash me. I'm not that helpless."

Derek's lips crooked up. "Yeah, I know you aren't."

It wasn't awkward. Not with pack, anyways. Being naked in front of pack felt natural enough, and when Derek's arm dipped into the warm water and trailed up his back, he didn't flinch. Instead he leaned back into it, a soft whimper escaped him. The hand slid back up, firm at the base of his neck. Isaac's head slumped forward.

"Keep washing," Derek said quietly.

Isaac obeyed, eyelids sliding down to half-mast. Derek's hand continued its soothing motion and a sleepy sort of contentment radiated throughout the younger. When he moved to wash his hair, Derek helped, and once they were done, he pulled Isaac out. He didn't seem to care that Isaac soaked his shirt through, and did his best to towel the younger off with one hand.

Isaac realized he must have fallen asleep at some point, because when he opened his eyes next, he was lying on Derek's bed with his Alpha's sleep pants riding low on his hips. The door creaked open and when he looked, both Derek and Erica hovered outside. He tensed, sitting up. His Alpha stepped in front of Erica, gaze placating.

"If you don't want her here, she can leave. It is entirely up to you Isaac," Derek said.

He eyed them before nodding. "Both of you, please?"

Derek's lips turned up into a smile once more. It didn't take long for the two wolves to wrap tight around him, Erica at his front and Derek pressed in from behind. His Alpha was a solid, unmoving weight at his back, a vast difference from Erica's wiggling form. She nosed along his neck and jaw, and at first he pressed back into Derek, his body not quite on board.

As he relaxed though, he ended up returning the motions, nuzzling and scenting her the same way. Eventually, they ended up with their lips locked in a lazy kiss, tasting one another, becoming familiar once more. When they stopped, Isaac became distinctly aware of Derek's mouth sliding over his neck. He arched his neck back as one arm twisted so he could fist his hand in Derek's hair. There was a brief moment of hesitation as their eyes met, and for a heartbeat, Isaac's gut twisted at the fear of rejection. But then Derek's lips were pressed to his and he was whimpering pathetically, writing in their combined grip.

He was dimly aware of Erica cooing in his ear, and slowly he calmed back down. Isaac sucked at Derek's lower lip, nibbling at it and delighting in the way his Alpha allowed him to do so. When he pulled back and looked into Derek's eyes, he saw only fondness. He folded around Erica, body finally going entirely limp.

"Good boy," Derek said, voice quiet against his neck.

Isaac buried his face in Erica's slim neck, trying not to read too much into the comforting warmth that spread through his body at Derek's words.

 

-.-

 

When he awoke, he was sprawled across Derek's chest. He tightened at first, afraid he was doing to be shoved away. Derek's arm slung around his waist a moment later, erasing the question of whether or not he should leave.

"Why are you doing this? Is it because I'm pack?" Isaac asked.

"Partially," Derek said. "But I do care about you too. And not just because you're pack either."

Isaac gave a small noise of disbelief even as he twined is legs tighter with Derek's.  "I don't add much to the pack. All I do is get caught. I don't know why you'd bother keeping me around."

"You got caught once," Derek said. "They used your weakness to paralyze you so you wouldn't try and escape on your own. They were smart, researched all of us. They got Erica too you know. Forced repeated medically induced seizures on her. We found her first."

"They knew I got locked in a freezer?" Isaac asked. He pushed himself up to look in the other's eyes. "How?"

"Not that specifically. They knew you were claustrophobic, and they knew about Erica's seizures because both were in your medical records. But you're safe now, Isaac. You don't need to worry," Derek said. He forced Isaac back down and the younger went limp in his arms.

"Erica is stronger than me," he said after a moment.

"I wouldn't say that," Derek said. "We're a pack for a reason. We all have different strengths and weaknesses, but together we don't have to worry. Because we'll always protect each other."

Isaac didn't say anything, not wanting to argue about his own worth. Derek's hand resumed its trek up and down his back and Isaac tried to wiggle even closer than physically possible.

"You know, Isaac. You mean a lot. To the pack and to me. You never left. You could've and you never did," Derek said.

"I couldn't. You needed some form of a pack and I couldn't just leave you to die," Isaac said.

"And that's why you've been my acting second in command all this time," Derek said. "Because you listen and you're loyal and I can trust you not to lose your head."

 "Lost my head pretty fast when I was locked up," Isaac mumbled, eyes sliding closed.

"That's not the same. You didn't let me down, Isaac. I'm not disappointed in you. You know that, right?"

Isaac shook his head in denial of Derek's words. "I'm weak. I'm not like you, or Scott, or Jackson. They...have way more to offer you than I do."

"You have a lot to offer. You and Boyd balance the others out. You have a cooler head, and you know how to pick your battles. At least, now you do," Derek said. He nosed along Isaac's temple, and the younger could feel his Alpha's lips stretching into a half smile. "You were a bit hot headed at first."

"I'm sorry," Isaac said.

Derek's hand pet down his spine. "No apology necessary. You were a pup. Still are really. You just got yourself together quicker than the others."

Isaac propped himself up on Derek's chest, eyes narrowed. "I'm not a pup. You're barely older than me."

Derek crooked an eyebrow up. "I've been a werewolf my whole life. You're still a pup. Doesn't mean you're weak though." He nudged Isaac until he was curled back into Derek's chest.

Silence took over then, and Isaac let himself float wrapped in the scent of his Alpha. Sometime later, the smell of pancakes wafted up from the kitchen, drawing a rumble of hunger from Isaac's stomach.

"You need to eat," Derek said, shifting the younger to the side so he could leave the bed. "Wait here. Boyd's on cooking duty, so it'll actually be good. I'll get us some."

Derek stretched, popping his spine. Isaac watched without bothering to hide his appreciation for his Alpha's well-taken care of body. Derek turned to look at him and when their eyes met, Isaac felt his face flush. A moment later, Derek was leaning across the bed to give him a soft kiss. When they parted, there was a gentle look in his Alpha's eyes, and then he was gone to get food.

Isaac stretched out on the bed, feeling the last remnants of tension bleed out of his body as he did so. He didn't really want to analyze why being wrapped up in Derek's arms felt so right when it hadn't felt that way before. Maybe it was because Derek had been the one to haul him out and hold him close, protect him when even his pack felt dangerous.

And the kiss. The kiss had been something else. It had been everything Isaac hadn't known he wanted from his Alpha until he got it. Arousal settled low in his stomach and without really thinking, he slid one hand down to gently cup himself through the cotton pants. Derek's cotton pants. The thrill it sent up his spine made his breath catch and he gripped harder.

"Not that I don't mind the view, but we need to get some food in you," Derek said.

Isaac's eyes flew open and his blush returned full force as Derek crossed over with two plates of syrup drenched pancakes. He propped himself up, drawing the sheets up around his lap and digging in to the food to distract himself from his embarrassment. Derek sat down beside him, nuzzling along his jaw and then nipping at his ear.

"Good to see you're feeling better." Derek turned back to his own food. "Now eat."

"You're okay with...uh...whatever it is we're doing?" Isaac asked after swallowing a few bites.

"I'm okay with whatever you're okay with. I want to make you feel safe and happy, Isaac," Derek said. He looked over at the younger, and when Isaac ducked his head, he nudged at his jaw with his lips. "I'm serious. I'm not just doing this because I pity you or something. Because I don't. I'm doing this because I care about you and I liked kissing you."

It was weird, having Derek be so open and honest, though he had been doing that a lot more now that they were finally settling into a real pack. That didn't stop it from being nice to actually know what the other was thinking for once.

"I...liked kissing you too," Isaac said. "But Erica..." 

"We're pack," Derek said. "We tend to not find anything wrong with sharing one another like that. I've heard you with her and Boyd. I've been with them Erica a bit as well. It's always just been you that hasn't seemed to be interested."

"What about Jackson?"

Derek smirked. "I think once he's done trying to be an Alpha he'll end up falling in bed with one of us. Though it isn't a necessity. You don't have to sleep with anyone you don't want to. But with pack, those _rules_ about only having one partner don't really apply. Don't feel bad for wanting to be close with more than one of us."

"I will never understand this stuff," Isaac said. He set his plate aside on the nightstand after running a finger through the remaining syrup and sucking it off. When he looked up, Derek was staring at him with something between amusement and lust in his eyes.

"Just do what works," Derek said. He leaned forward and nuzzled Isaac's neck after setting his plate aside as well.

Isaac twined around him, delighting in the way his Alpha was leaving his scent all over his jaw, his neck. Their lips met in a lazy, sugar laced kiss and a moment later, Derek's hand was sliding beneath the sheets to cup his growing arousal. Isaac jerked his hips up, a breathless whine escaping his throat.

"Good boy," Derek murmured, voice low.

"Oh god." The words were choked off into a moan as Isaac arched his neck. He could feel Derek's smirk against his neck, but the heat of his hand made his mind almost go blank.

"Figured you'd like that," Derek said, lips trailing up to just beneath his ear. His other hand was sliding up Isaac's back, twisting in his hair and pulling it back to expose Isaac's neck even further.

"Derek!" Isaac's hands twisted in the sheets as Derek bit down on the exposed flesh, a harsh quick pain that left him gasping for more. "Please..."

Derek gave him more, his hand pushing the fabric out of the way to grasp his cock in a firm, warm grip. Isaac couldn't help the whine that tore out of his throat, hips jerking into his Alpha's hand. "You're such a good boy."

The hand in his hair released, and Isaac curled in on himself, nuzzling into Derek's neck as he did so. Derek's touch was so different from Erica. He and Erica were equals, and while her touch was demanding, he was just as demanding with her. Derek though, Derek dominated him, forced him to feel pleasure in a toe-curling delicious manner. He gave Isaac what he hadn't known he needed. A new type of anchor, a feeling to root himself to.

He came embarrassingly quick, but the praise Derek murmured in his ear absolved him of the shame, instead just leaving behind a tingling warmth that radiated throughout his body.

"I'm sorry I was so quick," Isaac said, even as he smiled into Derek's neck.

"I like watching you give in," Derek said as his hand trailed through the mess on Isaac's stomach and chest.

Isaac's heart beat faster as Derek held his fingers up to the younger's lips. When he looked into Derek's eyes, he saw nothing but warmth and something else, something like love, maybe it _was_ love. If he didn't want to, Derek wouldn't be mad. If he did want to, Derek wouldn't think he was weird. Lightly, he wrapped his hand around Derek's wrist and brought his mouth to his Alpha's calloused fingers. His tongue slid over the other's fingers, lapping up the salty, bitter taste of his own release.

"Good," Derek murmured. Isaac couldn't help the soft moan in response, sucking at the tip of Derek's fingers as they slid out of his mouth. They swiped through Isaac's release before returning to the younger's lips and pushing in. "Good boy, Isaac."

It would be awhile before Isaac was ready to go again, but Derek's praise made arousal burn low in his gut once more. Once the mess had been cleaned up by their combined effort, Isaac pulled away, eyelids once more at half-mast from the slow pleasure pulsing within him.

"Can I take care of you now?" he asked.

Derek's hand carded through Isaac's curls, a fond smile on his face. "If you want."

"Definitely want," Isaac said. He wiggled down to pull at the cotton of Derek's pants until they were out of the way, bunched down at the end of the bed. "Never done this before. But definitely want."

Derek palmed at the back of his head as Isaac nosed along his length. "Take your time, Isaac."

Isaac took his sweet time acquainting himself with his Alpha's cock, taking in the musky scent trailing his tongue and lips over every inch before finally lapping firmly across the head. Derek's hand continued to pet through Isaac's hair, the motion calming. Isaac took the head into his mouth, suckling lightly as his eyes slid fully closed. The taste was different, not quite what he expected, but it was his Alpha, _Derek_ , and he liked giving him pleasure.

Derek let him do as he wished, not pushing him for more, so Isaac waited until he was comfortable before sliding more of the hard flesh into his mouth. Praise began to spill from Derek's lips, low words of encouragement that made Isaac's stomach feel like it was on fire from the pleasure it was spreading through him. Before long, he had found a rhythm, tongue and lips slurping at what he could reach, with one hand stroking over what he couldn't reach.

"That's good, Isaac," Derek murmured, his voice a soft sigh as his hand moved to squeeze at the younger's neck. "Open a bit for me."

Isaac obeyed without thinking, a pleased whine escaping his throat as Derek began short, shallow thrusts into his mouth. After a moment, he pulled off, hand stroking hard and fast over his Alpha's cock.

Derek gave a low chuckle, hand tracing over Isaac's jaw. "Want me to come on you, Isaac?"

Isaac's eyes widened and he nodded, tongue lapping once at the tip. It was the only warning he got, for the next moment, Derek let out a drawn out moan of the younger's name, his release shooting across Isaac's face. Derek pulled him back up as he panted, coming down from the pleasure that made them both shake. Isaac gave a pleased whine as Derek licked the mess off his face.

It ended in a lazy kiss, and the taste of Derek's come drew another noise of contentment out of Isaac's mouth. Eventually, they ended up curled on top of the sheets, legs entwined as they kissed. The warm, safe feeling Isaac had felt ever since he had woken that morning nearly overwhelmed him. To know his Alpha wanted him, took pleasure in him, wanted to give _him_ pleasure in return, put him more at ease than he had been since he had become a werewolf. It helped to know that Derek was never going to leave him, and would always fight and struggle to find him.

Sighing, Isaac broke their lip lock. "Thank you."

Derek nuzzled at his jaw. "You don't need to thank me. This isn't one sided, Isaac. I care for you as much as you care for me. You're my pack. You're mine."

Isaac couldn't ignore the thrill his Alpha's words sent through him, but there was one more, small bit of unease that made his stomach tighten. "And you're mine....aren't you?"

Derek pressed a soft kiss to the younger's mop of curls. "Of course I am. I'm never going to leave you, Isaac. I'm never going to hurt you. You have to trust me."

"I do," Isaac said. He sucked at the older's neck for a moment. "And I know...you trust me too."

"Good," Derek said, kissing his temple. "So. Since we've already wasted the morning away, how about the rest of the day as well? I think we both deserve it."

"Mm, you'll make me pay for it later won't you? With more training?" Isaac asked, looking up at him even as he smiled.

"Of course I will," Derek said, poking at his side.

"Than I suppose I'll soak up any relaxation I can get," Isaac said.

He curled back into Derek's warm and comforting grip. Part of him wanted to say he loved Derek, but he had a feeling his Alpha already knew. It wasn't the right time yet anyways, and what they had now, Isaac was more than content with. When they wanted to move forward, they would move forward together. For now, he was happy with what they had. 


End file.
